Monitor devices play a very important role in the information system of modern society. One of many auxiliary components of the monitor device, such as a base support, is configured to support the monitor in a desired position and allow the monitor to provide different view angles for various occasions. As the size and weight of monitor devices increases with the development of technology, there is a demand to reinforce the strength of the base support for supporting the enlarged monitor device, and therefore the increase in dimension of the base support is inevitable. However, base supports of large scale increase the packing costs and occupy more space during transportation. Therefore, a detachable base support is proposed. The conventional detachable base support includes a support and a base plate. The support, which is connected to the base plate, is configured to support the monitor device.
Conventional detachable base supports generally employ hooks or screws cooperated with slots to fix the support onto the base plate. These conventional connection mechanisms however lead to some problems. For example, using hooks to fix the support onto the base plate reduces the strength of a base support, so that the monitor device mounted on the base support sways easily. On the other hand, using screws to fix the support onto the base plate makes it difficult to detach them from each other. When the support needs to be detached from the base plate, auxiliary tools are required to remove the screws, which complicates the detachment process. Therefore, there is a need to provide a detachable base support, which diminishes the problems described above.